Here Comes the Boogieman
by Red.Sargent
Summary: "The beast lives, out of the raging storm. In the dead of night, the ravenous, blood-sick creature searches for it's sacrifice. Through the hideous darkness, it lurches, driven by death itself. Only the satisfaction of slaughter will cause it to return to the darkness from which it came" Songfic. Read, Review, Enjoy


**_WARNING_**- This is a Song Fic. By all means do I not own or claim right to the Song _Boogy Woogy Wu_ by_ ICP _nor anything produced by Psycopathic Records. Also, I do not claim right to any Bleach characters that may be mentioned in this fic. All are created and owned by Tite Kubo. This Fic is rated **M**for foul language, mentionings of sex, and murder.

**ANY EDITS THAT I HAVE DONE TO THE SONG WILL BE IN BOLD. THEY WILL NOT BE ORIGINAL LINES NOR WILL THEY EVER BE. I HAVE CUT THE ACTUALL LYRICS DOWN TO SHORTEN THE STORY JUST A BIT. SO IF YOU KNOW THIS SONG, DON'T HATE. I DID IT FOR A REASON.**

Feel free to review. In fact, I highly encourage it. Corrective critisim is also encuraged. Flames are welcome as well.

Enjoy =)

* * *

_Boys and girls it's nighty night time  
__**Sargent** the clown has a nursery rhyme  
__It's about  
__The Boogy Woogy Man  
__Keep your lights on as long as you can..._

The sun has set in this little town as the community readies to fall into their nightly routines. The lights of homes shut down with the receding light of the sun. Pink and blue clouds fill the sky with luminating brillinance as the moon slowly creeps its mischevious face into the sky. Night time has finally come.

So have it's horrors.

Midnight creeps closer and closer as the moon luminates the black see or asphalt streets along with a tall, dark figure, lurking about, watching, waiting, glaring at the house before him. The home of his fist victum...

Welcome to the Kuchiki residents.

_Cause when it cuts off, so does ya' head  
__Boogy Woogy Woogy waits under yo' bed  
With a shake, shpah, run through the bottom  
'Little **Kiyone**'...  
__Gott'em_

The door creaked open as the mysterious man slid through the dark home. Silently, he climed uo the stairs to the farthest room down the hall. Over the carpet he walked slowly as the hatchet started to reviel itself in his hands. What light that came through the windows reflected and shined the way to the first victum of the midnight hour.

In past the door he walked, rasing the hatchet to strik her dead where she lay. Nobody would miss her. She had no meaning. Just like everyone and everything in this dreadful place. Nothing mattered. The man kicked around a few items. the girl stired in her slumber. He had to act fast or she would surly wake.

_Well, moonlight fills the room that you sleep in  
Things go bumb in the night, me creepin'  
'Ouch, fuck! I Dtubed my toe  
If only you'd quit leavin' your shit all over the fucking floor!'  
Fuck it, your dead anyway  
And I'm a leave yo' head smake dab in the hallway  
In the mornin'g when yo' **brother **walks out AHHH  
His foots in yo' mouth thanks to the Boogyman._

The blade swung down, sevring her head. No sounds came from either victom or killer. Blood pooled on the bed as he took the head and threw it out into the dark halls of the silent home. Out the window he left and onward to his next victom's home. Off in the distance, he hears doors slamming and feeting stomping from the home he just invaded. A short moment of silence struck the thin air and was set aflame with a suddon scream of terror. The sound of victory.

Home two was soon in sight. Welcome to the Ishida residents.

_'Does the boogyman really exist?'  
Well, is your mother a bald headed freak bitch?  
Yes, you fall asleep and wake up dead  
With a broken broom sticking out cha forhead.  
I sing lullubys untill you doze off  
Tie you down, and chew your fucking toes off  
And then spit'em out back at you face  
'Blech, fuck! Wash yo feet bitch!'_

The lights of the home were still lit. Sounds of three men left the wood of the walls as the killer closed the distance. Little do the men know that their lives would soon come a brutal end. The lights of the house started to fade. All three men would be found mangled, dismembered, tourtured, however he saw fit. Slowly, the creature of a human moved in and pulled out his hatchet, readied for the kill of one in the morning.

He stopped.

A broom lay before him. The top was jagged and dented. A smile formed on his face and a hum escaped his throut as he assended the stairs. Inside, the bathroom was occupied, shower water falling and the door cracked. His humming stopped. He slowly opened the door and raised the broom like a spear and thrusted through the curtain, pericing the unknowing man on the other side. A thud followed as the broom was pulled from the curtain and dying, if not already dead man. The thud drew the attention of one of the passing men of the house.

A knock.

"Hey, Uryu, you ok?" He recived no reply. "Uryu?"

The door started to open and the killer grew excited as he waited, wanting him to come in. Broom in one hand and hatchet raised in the other. Bright red hair was visible. The door was fully opened and the red head was greeted by a hatchet to the face. His eyes crossed and he fell to his knees. Blood flowed down his face and to the floor, pooling in his eyes on the way. Gags and gasps left his mouth until the hatchet was removed. The murdered fell over and convusled for a short moment before it fell dead silent once more.

"Renji! The hell's goi-"

Orange hair flashed as the third male came to an obrupt stop by the bathroom, see not only one, but both of his friends dead in the blood bath. The killer simply smiled at the frightened male. No words came out of the mans mouth as he shook where he stood. He was hyperventalating. Backed up into the wall infront of the bathroom, the male should have run, could have, but fear had struck him stiff. Sweat rolled off his brow as his heart raced faster and faster until it couldn't handle any more stress and failed. The orange haired male slowly fell down the wall, eyes nailed to the man infront of him. There was no doubt he was dead. Although, the killer couldn't leave anything up to odds. He kicked the body over on it's side and forced the broken broom into his skull, letting it rest against the wall.

On to house number three.

_Some beat women, fuck that I'm above it  
But I'll cut a fucking neck and think nothing of it  
You didn't know the boogyman was a clown  
But when you see the jugglar you'll be holding your juggularar  
With a swing chop stab swing chop  
You holding you neck together, but you nuts drop  
And the cops do the best they can  
They pull the ax out y_o face and say;  
'Was it the boogyman?'

The whole town was his playground. So many people for him to tourture, to scare, to kill. It was all his!

He glared at house three for almost thirty minutes. A couple lived there, an odd couple indeed. People he called 'friends' and once travled with in his younger years. A bittersweet meeting was all it was. Yet, the thought of making them watch as he killed them both was exciting and a pleasuerful thought. His true meaning to live was to destroy other people reason to live. He would bring two more lives out at this home.

Welcome to the Jeagerjaques residents.

_Please don't let me fall asleep  
Cause __he boogieman will creep  
Though tmy window in my room  
Stab me with a broken broom..._

Easily, he walked in through the front door. There was sounds coming from up the stairs. Screams? What was that strange noise? Slowly and silently, our killer makes his way up the stairs only to see the bedroom door wide open. The sounds obviously came from there. The couple had made themselves very 'comfortable' tangled in eachother on the bed. Grimmjow had always been one to show how he felt then tell it.

Sickening.

The killer stood at the top of the stairs and tilted his head side to side. How would he take these two? He looked at his hatchet and smiled. Our victums knew not of their end as our killer walked loudly into their domain and slammed the door shut. He wanted them to know he was there. Make their deaths that much more enjoyable. The lovers stopped and shot out of their bed. Shock on Grimmjow's face and fear showing on Neliel's.

"Th' fuck you doing here? I should kick your ass for breakin' in!" Grimmjow nearly yelled until he caught a glimmer off of the hatchet in his hand. His shock quickly changed to fear and anger. "Th' fuck you doin'? We don't have any beef. Just leave and we will all pretend this didn't happen, 'kay?"

He thought about it for less then two seconds before charging at Grimmjow, swinging the hatchet wildly. Neliel went for the night stand and pulled out a pistol and shot at the man. She missed the first two shots and hit him once in the arm on the third shot. He seemed unfased by any on the shots. But surly now people will be awake after gun shots in the night. Cops might have already been called.

This must end now.

_Please don't let me fall asleep  
Caus the boogieman will creep  
Through my window in my room  
Shpah...  
__BOOGY WOOGY WOOGY!_

Grimmjow ducked and dodged all he could, taking minor cuts here and there. He gave no opening for him to counter. Taking a chance, he charged, only to be taken down from the hatchet having been peirced into his gut. Neliel let out a scream and emptied the pistol at the killer. All but two shots missed, causing no fazing from the man. Grimmjow fell to the ground writhing in pain, hatchet still in him. Neliel trie to make her run for it, only to be caught by the killer and thrown to the ground. He yanked the hatchet out of Grim and stood over Nel.

"Please! Don't hurt me! I'll do anything Ul-" her words were cut short as the hatchet had detached her head.

Grimmjow forced himself to his feet but failed to move in time for the assult. Once again, the hatchet peirced his gut, only this time to be sliced open and allowing his internals to fall out.

"U-Ulqui-orra..."

Grimmjow fell to the ground with his last words being the name of his friend. His killer.

_There's three ways to stop me from doing what I do  
What? you think I'm a tell you  
"Mom, can you leave the door open a bit?"  
Thanks, an easy way in, you fucking idiot  
Now I stretch your neck out and play in like a banjo  
Boomchicka boomchicka like that shit, yo?  
Then I stretch it out more and fling your head through the wall  
It's the Boogie Man y'all_

Ulquiorra left the home of his final kills of the night. He would return to his domain. The only place he felt safe at during the morning hours. A place that nobody would suspect would hold the life of a serial killer. In the quite suburban area in which all the murder had happen, a quiet house at the start of the street with blue and silver trimmings. A beautiful home with what people assume to hold a happy couple. During the day, at least, is what they saw.

Ulquiorra opened the front door to his humble abode and cleaned off his hatchet before allowing it to rest in its holder where it rightfully belonged. He was waiting for the 'bad news' in the early morning news channel. Ulquiorra was proud of his kills.

He cleaned up his shot wounds and climbed into his bed along side his beautiful wife, Orihime. With an accomplished smile on his face, Ulquiorra allowed himself to fall into his slumber. A welcome slumber he cam only attain by drastic means.

A slumber brought about by the deaths of others.


End file.
